Dangerous situation BTR, ICarly, and Victorious
by Piratequeen0
Summary: there's a new girl in each of the towns that our fav characters live but she's got a secret and it may cost them all a little bit of hell especially when they find out that this secret is a Family situation  I don't want to give it all away!
1. intro 1

**ISuper spy!**

**(A three way Cross over between ICarly, Victorious and Big Time Rush)**

**Chapter one: intro**

**PALM WOODS**

Carlos quickly ran out to the pool where the other three were they looked upon seeing him  
>"What's up?" Kendall said Carlos stumbled over his words a bit trying to say something quickly<br>"Spit it out" Logan said to Carlos, as he continued to spill over his words  
>"New girl" Carlos said that got the boys all up on their feet and looking into the office a girl stood there she had long black hair with blue and red tipped streaks throughout her head she had pale, smooth skin, she had a heart shaped face with freckles scattering her cheeks her lips were painted pink with lipstick she had round Crystal blue eyes. The girl had a tall, slim figure she was about the same height as Logan or Carlos she wore a tight black t-shirt and a white skirt, oval shaped glasses with red rims sat over her eyes she was a rather attractive girl<p>

"Wow not bad" Kendall said Logan nodded  
>"Eh not hot enough for me good luck you guys" James said before walking back to his seat to tan before someone took his seat Kendall shrugged following James. Carlos and James looked confused<br>"Wait we're not even going to go say hi?"  
>"NO you two are that way she doesn't fall for one of us first" Kendall said Logan shrugged before the two headed over only to be cut off by a guy a bit older than them he had to be about nineteen (assuming they're about sixteen or seventeen on the show I know the actors themselves are older) he was a few inches taller than them he had long jet black hair that reached his jaw and cold green eyes he had a slightly darker skin tone than the girl did but there were definitely similarities in their features the guy looked to be very strong he wore a black shirt with a black trench coat and blue jeans with black sneakers the boys knew him as Zane he had moved in a few weeks before on his own and honestly was a little scary no one knew anything about him<br>"Hey Zane" Logan said nervously as he and Carlos took a step backwards to avoid the clearly stronger man

"Don't even try it" Zane said  
>"What is she your girlfriend or something?" Carlos asked Zane shook his head and actually cracked a friendly smile as the girl walked over<br>"Ok Zane I'm ready to go" She said but then noticed the two and smiled happily at them  
>"Oh my god you're Carlos and Logan from big time rush" she said happily the boys smiled she seemed sweet enough<br>"Yeah guys this is my little sister A-I mean Lily" He said shaking his head a little Lily smiled happily she was really excited to meet them and it was very clear that she was

"Hey Lily welcome to the palm woods" Logan said Lily nodded excitedly before Zane put a hand on her shoulder  
>"Uh we should probably get your stuff upstairs before dad comes to say good bye" Zane said the boys looked confused the father was leaving? What the heck was going on here?<br>"Your dad isn't staying?" Carlos asked  
>"That's none of your business Lily lets go" Zane said before grabbing her arm and starting to lead her away Lily pulled back though and shook her head<br>"Sorry about him he's over protective no see my parents are divorced and Zane is trying to become a guitarist and when I need a break from my parents every once in a while I come here to visit my brother" Lily said the boys nodded Zane waited impatiently his smile gone now and Lily could tell he was getting mad but it was his fault he had almost done something both of them would regret

"So exactly how often do you visit your brother?" Logan asked that's when another man stepped in placing his hand on Lily's shoulder he was the spitting Image of Zane besides the fact that he had shorter hair and the same blue eyes as Lily. The two even wore the same clothes well the only difference was there was a slight color change with the father he wore a blue t-shirt with black jeans and he was even taller than Zane be it by about two or three inches but still the man was quite intimidating  
>"Not often" He said Lily shook her head a little as the boys took yet another step back<br>"Alright just curious as to how she was going to do with school and all"  
>"We've got that covered" Lily said smiling sweetly at them<br>"Really? Because if you ever need help I could tutor you" Logan offered until the father and Zane shot him a glare oh if looks could kill  
>"Or maybe not" Logan said pushing Carlos in front of himself before Lily said good bye and walked away with her father and her brother the two boys went back to the pool<br>"You two alright? You look like you just saw a ghost" Kendall said James nodded a little  
>"No but I believe we just met the Grim reaper and his assistant nightmare" Carlos said the other two looked confused until they explained about Zane and Lily's father the two then understood from there<br>"Well don't worry soon you'll only have to worry about Zane because her father will be gone"  
>"Yeah but so might she" Logan explained this was true but hey what were you going to do?<p>

_Alright that's chapter one I don't own Big time Rush, Victorious, or ICarly I only own "Lily", Zane and their father which by the way I need a name for him so if there's any suggestions please tell me and as a warning these next few chapters will be confusing but will make sense eventually I promise!_


	2. intro 2

_So yeah I realized after I published the first chapter I titled the first chapter in the thing "ISuper spy" so yeah guess the cats out of the bag but that's not going to stop the story though ^^" but like I said from now on things will be confusing but they will make sense I promise! Well eventually it will any way probably around the fourth chapter maybe the fifth any way I don't own ICarly, Victorious, or Big time Rush._

**Seattle **

"Class I'd like to introduce you to Miss Maria Saunders" Mr. Howard introduced Maria had long black silky hair she had pale skin with Freckles scattered across her cheeks she had a heart shaped face and round crystal blue eyes that had oval shaped red rimmed glasses over them. Maria wore a red long sleeve shirt and tight black jeans with black flats.

"Miss Saunders why don't you take a seat next to Carly Shay" Mr. Howard said Carly raised her hand so that she could be recognized Maria nodded before walking over and sitting next to Carly greeting her happily  
>"So where are you moving here from?" Carly asked her quietly as Mr. Howard started class<br>"Florida" Maria said smiling "My parents are divorced so I still get to go there to see my mom" she also explained Carly nodded a little bit the only other talking that happened between the two for the rest of the class was Carly trying to help Maria catch up on some work when the bell rang the two gathered their things Carly was however confused when Maria headed towards the exit of the building  
>"Hey where are you going?" Carly asked Maria smiled sheepishly<br>"Oh I'm home schooled but my Dad isn't the best with teaching Math that was my mom's strong suit so I come to school for math and some extracurricular stuff like Gym, art, and stuff like that then I go home I had Gym before Math so I'm set for the day" Maria explained  
>"Well hey why don't you meet me and my friends at the Groovy smoothie later?" Carly asked Maria smiled and nodded<br>"Alright what time?"  
>"About three sound ok?" Carly asked Maria nodded before heading out the door Sam and Freddy approached Carly then<br>"Where's she going?" Sam asked  
>"She's home schooled by her dad except for Math and extracurricular activities and she had gym right before math so she's leaving now I told her to meet us at the Groovy Smoothie later" Carly said Freddy nodded while Sam rolled her eyes a little bit<br>"She better not be a total cheerleader prom queen type or I swear the butter sock is coming out" Sam said

**At the Groovy smoothie later**

The ICarly gang all walked in and Maria was sitting at a table waiting for them she had a thing of French fries with her dipping then into her smoothie and eating them like it was nothing the three sat down with her and Maria smiled at them  
>"Oh Hi you guys" She said happily then a man walked over to them the three didn't like it until he sat down and Maria smiled<p>

"Hi dad"  
>"Hey Hun these the new friends you were talking about?"<br>"Well Carly has been nice to me I'm afraid I don't know the other two" Maria said  
>"These are Sam and Freddy" Carly introduced the two sort of gave a small wave it was clear that they were a little freaked out by the man that was with Maria<br>"Oh this is my Dad, John" Maria introduced to them also John nodded smiling a little bit at them if it was her dad there didn't appear to be anything to worry about yet.

**Hollywood **

Serenity walked through the halls of Hollywood arts (You can take a guess what she looks like can't you? I'm hoping some of you have figured this out by now if not read the previous chapter and the bit above) she had gone to Hollywood arts for a while her mother had enrolled her and she loved it here but she wasn't sure if this was going to be the best place for her.  
>"Hey Serenity where have you been?" Beck asked walking over to her Serenity shrugged<br>"Oh around my parents' divorce is going down and it has me stuck in the middle so I've had to go half way across the country to visit my Dad and my brother" Serenity said smiling  
>"hey Beck who's your friend?" Tori asked walking over Beck smiled<br>"This is Serenity her dad is a high school friend of my mom's" Beck explained Serenity waved a little  
>"Serenity, this is Tori" Beck said Tori waved a little then actually had a thought that this would not be a good thing<br>"Uh you realize if Jade see's you with her your friend is going to get hurt you realize this right?" Tori asked as if on que Jade walked over and she did not look happy looking right at Beck, Serenity took a quick step backwards not wanting to feel the girl's wrath

"Who is this?" Jade asked pointing to Serenity, Beck put his arm around Jade  
>"Jade, Serenity, Serenity this is Jade" Beck said Serenity waved a little<br>"I'm a family friend wow are those the scissors from that horror movie where the girl came back from the dead and killed her two best friends?" Serenity asked noticing the scissors Kat had gotten Jade for Christmas Jade twirled them on her fingers for a second before nodding  
>"yes I see you know your horror movies"<br>"Absolutely" Serenity said  
>"Serenity's mom is a stunt double" Beck explained Jade smiled at her<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah my mom did a few stunts in that movie like when the friend fell off the cliff"<br>"Oh I remember that and the spiked rocks at the bottom pierced her skin and-"  
>"Ok! That's enough!" Tori shouted not wanting to hear any more about the movie Serenity smiled sheepishly<br>"Sorry Tori" She said Tori shook her head she had gone a bit Pale when they were describing the part of the movie and all that she was picturing the scene in her mind from when she was forced to see the movie she blamed Trina who had made her go in just so they could stalk some guy Trina had a thing for

Serenity sighed a little maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all she had friends in several different places and nothing bad could really happen with this plan no one would be able to find her if she was in so many different places right?


	3. Chapter 3: suspicions

ISuper spy!

(A three way Cross over between ICarly, Victorious and Big Time Rush)

**Chapter three: suspicions**

_I do not own BTR, iCarly, or victorious they belong to nick obviously :) any way I hope you enjoy chapter three things will start getting a bit confusing but they will make sense I promise!_

**Palm woods**

Carlos walked up to Zane's room he wanted to see if Lily was back yet, she had been around once in a while and it was cool to see that she liked a lot of the same things they did she liked playing Hockey and though she seemed really girly she loved messing around, Carlos knocked on the door and Zane answered

"Hey is Lily here? The guys and I were gonna go play basketball and we were going to ask her to play too so that Katie can play" Carlos asked Zane nodded before turning

"Hey A-I mean Mari-Sere GAH! Whoever you are Carlos is here!" Zane shouted doing a face palm Carlos gave him a confused look

"She's very into her acting" Zane said before walking away as Lily came to the door fixing her glasses

"Hey Carlos what's up?" she asked him Carlos was still confused by Zane not being able to get his sister's name right

"Oh um we wanted to know if you wanted to play basketball" Carlos asked Lily nodded at him

"why don't you come in while I change" Lily asked before hurrying to her room Carlos walked in and sat on the couch he was playing with the ball just spinning it on his finger a little till it fell and went under the coffee table he quickly went under after it and was surprised to see something a little box that appeared empty he picked it up and was a little alarmed to see it was an empty box of bullets he was curious but then heard Zane coming and shoved the box in between the couch and picked up a book that was on the coffee table Zane walked in then heading for the kitchen

"Hey you want a drink?" Zane asked Carlos quickly shook his head and pretended to read Zane shrugged before he went back to his room Carlos leaned back and sighed before realizing something kind of odd about the book it was a text book for a school called Hollywood arts he remembered hearing about this but Lily never went to that school as far as he knew he quickly put the book down as she came out

"Hey Carlos ready to go?"

"Um yeah let's go" he said the two left as they got to the elevator Carlos was trying to put all of this together in his mind

"Um hey Lily? You said your dad lives in Florida right?" Lily nodded a little bit "And your mom lives in Colorado?"

"Yup why?"

"So you wouldn't know anything about a school called Hollywood arts right?" Carlos asked Lily thought about it for a second Carlos watched her but Lily slowly shook her head no

"I don't think I've ever heard of it why all the questions?" Lily asked Carlos shrugged a little bit at her

"oh uh no reason" he said as the elevator stopped the two ended up having to go around some guy that was trying to get in the elevator in some kind of hurry the two kept going to the basketball court after about an hour of playing Lily got a text message

"Hey sorry you guys I have to go" Lily said before she grabbed her stuff and ran away once she did Carlos quickly turned to his friends and just blabbed out what he had found in the apartment

"So maybe it's not hers maybe Zane was thinking about going there or something" Logan said logically

"Or maybe Zane and Lily are really murderers and they killed a student from the school!" Carlos panicked the other four just stared at him like he was crazy

"What on earth would make you think that sweet Lily is a psychopathic murderer?" Kendall asked curiously

"Because the name in the book was some girl named Serenity Andrews owned the book" Carlos said simply now the others kind of looked concerned "And! Zane couldn't get her name right just like the first day we met her he kept getting her name wrong revealing that there have been many identities of the two!" Carlos added Katie shook her head a little bit and sighed

"Look unless you have proof like blood in the apartment or something you can't accuse her of being a murderer Zane I can understand he's kind of creepy but Lily I don't buy it" Katie said before taking the basketball and walking back to the apartment why did this have to turn into her mom with Buda bob all over again?

**Seattle**

Carly hurried to the door when the doorbell rang she opened the door and smiled happily upon seeing Maria

"Hey Maria!" Carly said hugging her happily she hadn't seen her in over a month so it was great to see her friend again she Maria hugged her back

"Hey how are you?" Maria asked her as Carly let her into the apartment

"I'm great! Did your part of the math project?" Carly asked the two had gotten a math project involving Origami and how you had to fold the paper at certain angles and what not Maria smiled and held up a little Origami character

"One Origami Pikachu with pictures of each step done each picture has a small explanation written on the back" Maria said Carly took her stuff and looked at it reading it over she then looked confused and glanced at maria  
>"You paid someone to do the work?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"The name on the papers are Abigail Harrison" Carly said Maria smiled a little taking them<br>"Oh sorry my cousin was helping me her teacher gave her the same assignment so we decided to do it together so she could help me with the math and i let her Borrow our idea for the Origami Pikachu she must have my papers by mistake" Maria said Carly couldn't help but notice how nervous maria seemed about that but quickly shrugged it off Spencer came in then  
>"Hey Kiddo who's your friend?"<br>"Oh this is Maria the girl i'm doing the project with?" Carly asked Spencer nodded a little bit Maria just waved a little bit Spencer gave her a curious look  
>"You look familiar have I met you some where before?" Spencer asked Maria shook her head slowly not really sure where she could have met Spencer before Carly smiled<br>"Well we're going to go upstairs and study" Carly said before the two went upstairs to the studio Spencer tried to think as to where he could possibly have seen maria before


End file.
